It is of increasing concern that packaged contents be maintained free of either accidentally or intentionally being contaminated by extraneous material that may either reduce the effectiveness of the packaged material or present a hazardous condition to the consumer of the packaged material. A packaging design that will absolutely prevent tampering is not generally feasible, and most efforts have been aimed at packaging which will not prevent access to the container, but will give clear and irreversible evidence that the package has been previously opened or tampered with. Current designs have concentrated on the closure or cap of the container providing for a cap which will separate into two or more parts upon opening. The instant invention provides for a standard primary cap and an overcap which cannot be removed without substantial irreversible distortion thereof which will give clear evidence of tampering.